


Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon | To Build a Home [FANVIDEO]

by rhosgotskulled



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, beth greene - Fandom, bethyl - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Daryl In Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosgotskulled/pseuds/rhosgotskulled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my first fanvideos made on Sony Vegas pro 12. A montage of Beth and Daryl's relationship throughout season 4 of The Walking Dead. I do not own anything. <br/>I love these two characters individually and as a pair and the show is just so great.<br/>Like if you cannot wait for what happens to these two in season 5!<br/>Music - To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon | To Build a Home [FANVIDEO]

VIDEO LINK BELOW. PLEASE CLICK AND RATE

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvAFlwsOdwc&list=UUY0OABMBh5VJ8HxIFseDGhA

THANK YOU!!


End file.
